


Hand Holding… the new sex

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, exhausted parents, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri and Yuri were new parents, exhausted and tired.





	Hand Holding… the new sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



Yuuri came from the back room, yawning deeply while rubbing his eyes. It had been a long night and an even longer day. 

“Did they go to sleep?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah… finally.”

“I got dinner ready for us,” Yuri said, “how long you figure we have?” 

“Three… three and half hours if we are lucky,” Yuuri replied, yawning again, heading towards the kitchen table. 

Yuri laughed out, “The food is in here.” 

Yuuri was so tired he was almost asleep on his feet. Flopping on the couch, he grabbed the plate Yuri had set on the coffee table and starting eating, not even caring what it was. 

“This shit is rough,” Yuri said, feeling about tired as Yuuri was. 

“They say it gets easier.”

“Believe it when I see it.” 

The twins were barely a month old, and woke up at all hours of the night. Yuri managed to take off some time from his assistant coach position; Yakov saying he needed to be with the babies. He was thrilled for the time off, but he had no idea he would be this exhausted. 

They ate quietly while Yuri flipped through the TV screen, finding anything to put on. Landing on a movie they had both seen a million times, he sat back to finish his plate. 

“I need wine,” Yuuri said. 

“Will only make you even sleepier.” 

“You can’t be sleepier than this,” Yuuri laughed out, then coming back in with two glasses. 

Muttering a thanks, Yuri sipped his wine and finished his food. Not even bothering putting the plate away, he set it on the coffee table and notice Yuuri was done too. Neither of them was watching the movie, more so just quietly drinking their wine. 

Reaching out, Yuri took Yuuri’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. When he looked over at him, there were clear bags under his eyes, and his face full of exhaustion. He never loved him more. 

“You think we should go nap while they are sleeping?” Yuuri asked. 

“Will only jinx it,” Yuri yawned out. “I think they know when our eyes shut.” 

Yuuri pull him to his side, settled back and quietly watched the movie. Yuri never let go of Yuuri’s hand, even when he curled up next to him, laying his head on his stomach. 

“Yuri?” 

“Hrm?” 

“Do you think I have… what was it Emil called it?”

“Dad-bod.”

“Ah! That’s right! You don’t think I have a dad-bod do you?” 

Yuri snickered a bit. Right before the twins came home, all their friends had flown out and thrown them a baby shower. The guys started making bets on which of them would let themselves go quicker. The word dad-bod starting going around, and Yuuri had been obsessed ever since. 

Yuri ran his free hand up to Yuuri’s stomach. It was soft, but nothing like Yuuri thought it was. It barely even poked out… and to be honest, Yuri kind of wished he would get a little bit of a belly. 

“Stop listening to them! You are fine.” 

“I’m going to order more videos so I can work out more at home,” Yuuri said, grabbing for his phone. 

“I swear, you get another of JJ’s work out videos and I’m filing divorce papers!” Yuri growled out. 

“Hey! He has what? Seven kids! And he definitely doesn’t have a dad-bod!” 

“Yeah but waking up in the morning to you doing some weird ass cardio and hearing his fucking voice is too much before I have had coffee!” 

“Fine… why don’t we install and pole and I’ll take up pole dancing again.” 

“Fuck yes! You want my credit card!” 

Yuuri giggled and set his phone back down, his hand moving into Yuri’s hair. “I don’t think having a pole with babies running around would be the proper thing to do.” 

“We put the pole in the bedroom then,” Yuri sighed out. 

“And explain it how?” 

“Oh I’ll explain it!” 

Yuuri slapped at Yuri’s shoulder, chuckling. Yawning again, he squeezed at Yuri’s hand, smiling when Yuri gently squeezed back. It had been rough the past month, but it was more than worth it. Both of them exhausted more than they ever were at the peak of their careers. 

“You know…” Yuri said, “we do have time, we could go back to the bedroom…”

Yuuri laughed, and squeezed his hand again. “This is true… it has been awhile.” 

“Five weeks,” Yuri said. 

“Nah, not five… three maybe.” 

“No, five… trust me, I know.” 

Yuuri laughed out, not even doubting Yuri kept tracked. Both of them yawned again, and another squeeze of their hands. 

“Fine… head on back there and strip… I’m on my way,” Yuuri said as he yawn. 

“Working on it,” Yuri said, also yawning, but not attempting to move. 

Neither moved as the movie played, just held hands as they started drifted off to sleep. Right as he was about to fully fall asleep, Yuuri squeezed Yuri’s hand again. “That was great.” 

“Absolutely,” Yuri said, too comfortable laying against Yuuri to even think about moving. “Best sex ever.” Another big yawn and Yuri heard the soft snores coming from Yuuri and had to smile, they were still holding hands and he had to admit--he had never been happier. He was under a roof with his children and his husband, exhausted and his stomach full. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, he figured maybe they could get a couple hours of sleep. Squeezing Yuuri’s hand gently, he allowed his eyes to finally close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
